What Hurts the Most
by cg2006
Summary: Songfic: What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura. Sakura continues grieving for her lost friend.


**By**: copygeijutsuka  
**Song**: What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts  
**Pairing**: SasuSaku  
**Genre: **Romance/Angst  
**Rating**:G

* * *

A young woman sat behind the window of her small empty apartment, listening to the soft pitter patter of the rain. 

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

She took her ivory skinned hand from her lap and traced the raindrops on the window, sliding her fingertips down the glass pane. The drops of water kept falling down the window, just like on the young woman's face that was downcast and obscured by pink hair framing the sides of her face.

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

She brushed her tears away with her hands and padded over to her unmade bed. Letting out a quiet trembling sigh, she slipped back under her covers and pulled them over her head. She was going to call in sick today, not caring if it ruined her perfect attendance.

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

_.:Memory:._

"Sa-sasuke-kun! Would you…would you like to eat lunch with me?"

"No."

He slipped his hands into his pockets and continued walking down the path.

_.:End:._

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

She picked up the photo of her team, stroking the carved wooden frame around the outside of it. Her fingers slowly touch the face of her sensei, Kakashi, and her two teammates, Naruto and…

"Sasuke," she had managed to choke out, before tears fell from her eyes again.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha at night. Her sandals made a quiet scuffing noise on the dirt paths. She heard someone talking.

"Eh? Oh, Hinata-chan!"

The voice was obviously Naruto's and it was coming from Ichiraku Ramen's. Sakura walked closer to the ramen shop and lifted one of the big canvas flaps. Naruto had been eating ramen and Hinata had showed up to give him something.

"Th-this is for you, Naruto-kun!" She blushed. Naruto looked confused.

"F-for me?" He grinned wide. "Thanks, Hinata-chan!" Hinata blushed an even deeper crimson. "I wonder what's inside!"

Naruto opened the box, revealing a small scroll.

"It's a new jutsu…I thought it would be helpful to you…I've already mastered it, I could help you train…" Hinata blushed even more, if that was really possible.

"Yatta! Yes! Thanks, Hinata—I love you!" Naruto squished Hinata with a tight hug. "I'll be sure to get Sasuke back with this I bet! I promised!"

Sakura accidentally gasped. Naruto and Hinata turned around to face her.

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan! What are you doing here? Look, Hinata-chan is gonna teach me a new jutsu! I'll get Sasuke back with it for sure!"

Sakura forced a smile; her friend/teammate seemed so happy… and confident.

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_.:Memory:._

"Sasuke, don't go!" She wrapped her arms around him, tight.

"Sakura, leave."

"No, no you don't! Why do you have to go?" She felt about to cry.

"Stop interfering."

"You always act like you hate me!" She held tighter, not wanting to let go. She tells about memories of when they were all a team, her, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi.

"Everything started on that day…so long ago. Don't you remember?"

"No."

"The bell test? The missions we accomplished? Don't those mean anything to you?! Revenge won't make anyone happy, Sasuke!"

"I know. But I am different."

Sakura looks down, still holding Sasuke. "But I will be lonely…"

"From this point on, we will follow different paths."

Sakura felt a tear slide down her cheek and onto Sasuke's shirt. It soaked in, leaving a dark blue dot on his shoulder.

"Sasuke…I…I love you!"

Sasuke turns around.

"You're annoying.

_.:End:._

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

The end! Ah, that wasn't too bad. I like this…but I am still not a SasuSaku fan... Thanks to SasukeEmoAvenger, for the song! You darn SasuSaku fan...

The last memory scene, I had to research that and get that from an episode summary, so it may not be accurate. I also left out some parts, like Sakura saying she'll do anything to make Sasuke happy, or that she'll go with him too if he goes.  


And yes, this originally was in one of my fanfics, called Pairing Songfics or soemthing, but I just decided to break it up.


End file.
